Regurgitation
by adromir
Summary: While in the middle of an interview, Steve gets violently sick. And the cause of it is a lot more sinister than he initially thought.


**SUMMARY: While in the middle of an interview, Steve gets violently sick. And the cause of it is a lot more sinister than he initially thought.**

**A/N: 'Cockrotoa', the Supernatural fic, is working on nicely. Need a little more time to get it polished. Anyway, this LOD story takes place in Season 5, right after 'Aggravation'. Enjoy.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Even at first glance, Kate could instantly realize that something was off with her partner. Even the gaffer had noticed it too. But they had to keep their thoughts to themselves for the time being because they were about to start a crucial interview.

Unaware of his superiors' probing stares, Steve began the introductions, "AC-12 interview of Detective Chief Inspector Linda Abbott in the presence of her Police Federation Representative, Detective Chief Inspector Matthew Hays. Interview by Superintendent Ted Hastings, Detective Inspector Kate Fleming, and Detective Sergeant Steve Arnott."

He touched the screen of his computer tablet until an image of a handsome middle-age man appeared on the large LED television. "For the tape, the screen shows the photo of Mr. Sebastian Rooney, a civilian who works as a project manager for an IT supplier company based in Derby."

From then, the gaffer took over the interrogation. "Now, DCI Abbott, do you know this man named Sebastian Rooney?"

DCI Linda Abbott glanced at her solicitor before she hesitantly answered, "Yes, sir. I do."

"What is your connection to him?"

"He's…uh…he's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

She took a lot longer to reply. "More than a friend."

"More than a friend? As in, you're sleeping together?" was Kate's harsh question, causing the other woman to turn red in the face.

When Abbott didn't immediately respond, Hastings said, "DCI Abbott? Care to answer that question?"

"Yes, we sleep together. What's the big deal? It's a mutual consent arrangement," the woman retorted, looking annoyed as well as embarrassed.

"Honestly, DCI Abbott," said Hastings, "We don't bloody care who you're sleeping with, even though we know you are both married to someone else. We are not here to question you on adultery. What we do want to know is whether you have disclosed any details concerning a procurement tender of computer equipment during your pillow talk."

Abbott kept mum, her head shaking. "No comment."

Hastings eyes narrowed. "DS Arnott."

It took the gaffer several seconds to realize that his most capable investigator had not instantly responded to the cue. Turning to his left, he was puzzled to see the young man just sitting there, completely distracted about something.

"Steve?"

Startled, Steve straightened up and hurriedly tapped the screen of his tablet. "Sorry sir. For the tape, the screen now shows the item with reference number AP-15. AP-15 is the original copy of the tender document submitted by Sebastian Rooney's company dated March 31st this year in regards of the procurement of computer equipment with the total quoted amount of seventy five thousand pounds."

He continued to give the breakdown of the equipment list, including its quantity and price per unit.

"DCI Abbott, the new equipment supply is for your station at 4th Street. You sat in the procurement committee. Tell me, how did Sebastian Rooney's company manage to win the tender bid?" Hastings asked, staring hard at the woman in front of them.

"No comment."

"Did you give any favors to Sebastian?" asked Kate.

"No comment."

"Come on." Hastings looked disgusted. "There were more than ten other suppliers that sent in their tenders, yet somehow Rooney's company won the bid? Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Abbott crossed her arms and stared belligerently back at the three AC-12 officers. "I don't know. I don't have the final say. It's the decision of the committee as a whole—"

"Yes, the procurement committee, which you acting-chaired during the absence of its chairperson who was hospitalized at that time after a hit-and-run. Now, do you have any involvement in that accident too?"

Before DCI Abbott could respond to that, Steve suddenly leapt out of his chair and rushed towards the door.

"For the tape, DS Steve Arnott is leaving the room," he croaked, his hand covering his mouth. The others could only watch, flabbergasted, as he ran towards the direction of the toilet.

"What the hell?"

Hastings exchanged bewildered looks with Kate. She could only shrug in response. Knowing that they still had a job to do, both of them quickly turned their attention back to Abbott and her solicitor.

"Alright. Where were we?" Hastings said, forcing a smile. "Ah, the hit-and-run."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

The interview was terminated a half an hour later. Based on the witness statements and all evidence presented, DCI Linda Abbott was to be arrested under several charges, including the hit-and-run accident.

As soon as the suspect was put under custody, Kate rushed off to check on Steve. He never returned to the interview room since his surprising exit. She had to ask the nearest officer of Steve's current whereabouts when she couldn't find him at his workstation.

"I believe he's still in the toilet, ma'am," PC Tatleen Sohota replied, looking a bit worried. "He's been in there for ages."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. But the guys said DS Arnott is horribly sick."

Frowning, Kate quickly headed towards the gents toilet. She could hear the sound of Steve retching even before she pushed open the door.

"Steve?" she called out as she stepped inside. Luckily, nobody was at the urinals, so it saved everyone from embarrassing encounters. She soon found her partner in the farthest stall, sitting on the floor and hugging the commode.

"Jesus, Steve…"

His face pale and clammy, Steve wearily looked up at her with a groan. "Kate…this is not a unisex toilet."

"Who cares?" she retorted. "Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright?"

Shaking her head, Kate grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and soaked them at the sink. She then went to kneel next to him, pressing the cold damp towels against the back of his neck. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have no idea," he weakly replied, his voice already hoarse. "Kate, go away. I stink."

"Shut up. How long have you been like this?"

When Steve opened his mouth to answer, his face instantly turned green. He quickly bent over the commode and heaved for almost a full minute. Kate rubbed his back the entire while, wincing in sympathy as it reminded her of the awful morning sickness she suffered during her first and only pregnancy.

The door suddenly burst opened and the gaffer entered. "Mother of God…What on earth is going on?"

"Steve is very sick, sir," Kate told him, still rubbing her partner's back.

Hastings eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're hangover, son."

"This is a lot worse than hangover, sir," Steve shakily responded, close to whimpering. He continued upchucking until nothing much came out, only water. Almost an eternity later, he rose unsteadily to his feet. After flushing the toilet, he staggered to the sink with Kate's assistance.

"You look like hell," the gaffer dryly commented as Steve rinsed his mouth before throwing some water over his face.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Steve grimaced. "I _feel _like hell."

"What's wrong with you? You caught a stomach bug or what?"

"I don't know." Steve had to swallow a couple of times before adding, "Maybe I'm down with something real nasty, or it's an allergic reaction to something I ate, who knows? Whatever that is, I just can't stop vomiting."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About an hour ago, right before the interview started. I was perfectly fine this morning." Steve had the grace to look chagrined. "I'm sorry about the interview, sir. I had to get out of that room before I threw up all over the table."

Hastings just rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, son."

Kate caught Steve rubbing his abdomen. "Is your stomach hurting too?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "In fact, it's burning hot."

She exchanged glances with the gaffer. "Maybe it's food poisoning."

"I believe so too," Hastings agreed. "Steve, you better get yourself to the hospital. We can call an ambulance."

"Ambulance?" Steve shook his head. "No, no need."

"Steve, your condition is serious," said Kate.

"But I've stopped retching." Soon as he said it, Steve felt the bile rising up once again. "Ah, shit."

He ran back towards the commode, though there were only dry heaves this time. Leaning against the wall, Steve closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh God…kill me now…"

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Upon the gaffer's insistence, Steve agreed to be taken to the hospital, but not in an ambulance.

"The EMTs got more important things to do," he had said, looking utterly miserable.

And so Kate had offered to drive him to the nearest medical center. Thankfully he did not throw up inside her car, though she had to pull over twice to the side of the road when he got horribly carsick.

By the time they arrived at the A&E, Steve was completely drained. Sweating and trembling, he could barely stand on his feet without Kate's support. As they went to register at the counter, he gladly let her do all the talking.

"Hi," Kate greeted the nurse at the registration counter. "My friend needs to see a doctor right away. He has been horribly sick."

Sighing, the nurse gestured at the crowded reception hall behind them. "I'm afraid he has to wait like everyone else. Please take a number and have a seat."

"No, you don't understand," Kate said with an edge to her voice. "I am DI Kate Fleming and this is my partner, DS Steve Arnott. He has been vomiting for over an hour now and we urgently need to find out what's wrong with him."

"I'm sorry. Unless it's an emergency, you still need to take a number and wait till you are called."

"But this _is_ an emergency!" Kate protested. "Why do you think we came here?"

"Kate," Steve said, trying to placate his partner. "Let's just wait."

She glared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I don't feel sick anymore anyway," he muttered, turning to head for the row of empty seats. Before he got there, however, his eyes rolled in its sockets and he just collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Steve!" Kate cried out, rushing over to him. The registration nurse gasped out loud. She ran out from behind the counter, yelling to the nearby orderlies for assistance.

Still rankled by their earlier exchange, Kate glared at the other woman as they both bent over Steve. "Well? Does this count as emergency?"

The nurse went red from embarrassment. "Forgive me, ma'am. We'll take care of your friend immediately."

Kate stepped back to let them tend to Steve. She followed as they gently lifted him off the floor before carrying him further inside towards a curtained area. Standing against the wall out of the way, she watched as the A&E medical team instantly converged around Steve to measure his vital signs.

Soon afterwards, the A&E doctor came over to talk to Kate. "I'm Dr. Palmer. I understand you brought him in."

She introduced herself before telling him the exact same thing she had told the nurse at the registration counter. She ended by saying, "We suspected food poisoning but…In our line of work, it could be anything else entirely."

"You suspected a foul play?"

"It's a possibility." Kate nodded. "How is he doing, by the way?"

Dr. Palmer glanced briefly at Steve who slowly started to come around. "He has a low blood pressure and his heartbeat is irregular. He's totally dehydrated as well, so we're putting him on IV drips."

"He did complain of stomach pains."

The doctor nodded. "All the symptoms pointed to food poisoning, yes. However, we're running some tests on his blood and urine to be perfectly sure. The full toxicology report will take some time, though. At least an hour. I suggest you wait outside in the reception, DI Fleming."

"Do you mind if I go see him first?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks, Doctor."

Standing at Steve's bedside, Kate gazed worriedly at his ashen face. Besides the IV drip, he also had a nasal cannula attached to his nose for respiratory assistance. They had changed him into a hospital gown, which made him looked even more vulnerable.

Steve opened his eyes when Kate squeezed his hand.

"Hey," he said, his voice merely a whisper.

"Hey, mate." She smiled reassuringly.

"This sucks."

"I can relate. I got awful morning sickness when I was carrying my son."

"No…Don't tell me I'm pregnant," he said in mock horror.

Kate laughed, glad that Steve could still make jokes in his weakened condition. "You still feel nauseous?"

"Not anymore, thank God. I feel like I'm lying on clouds, though. They've injected me in the ass with something."

"Yeah, I saw it. Too bad I didn't catch that on camera. Nice ass, by the way." She grinned when he groaned, his face turning a shade of pink. "Look, mate, I'm gonna wait outside. They are running a toxic screen on your blood and urine, might take a while for the result. Just get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." Steve nodded and closed his eyes.

She stroke his head and softly said, "I'll be back."

Returning to the reception area, Kate then walked straight outside to get some fresh air. She took a seat on a nearby bench before taking out her mobile phone. Superintendent Hastings immediately answered her call.

"Kate? How is Steve?"

She exhaled. "He's not getting any better, sir. He actually collapsed the moment we arrived at the A&E."

"Mother of God…What exactly is wrong with him?"

"They are still running some tests, sir. I'll inform you the result as soon as possible."

"Good, good. Keep me informed, Kate."

Ringing off the call, she then went back inside and headed towards the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee, preparing herself for a long wait.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

It actually took close to two hours for the toxicology report to come out. By then, Steve had been transferred to the critical care unit, which showed how serious his condition was. And that raised Kate's anxiety up a notch.

When Dr. Palmer finally appeared, Kate could no longer contain herself. She held on to Steve's hand as she abruptly asked, "Well, Doctor? What's the result?"

The doctor glanced at the folder in his hand. "We found traces of oleandrin and neriin in Steve's blood."

For a moment, the two AC-12 officers just stared back at him without comprehending.

"Um…can you simplify that in layman terms, Dr. Palmer?" Steve said with a droll look.

"Oh, right. Of course." The doctor smiled back. "Oleandrin and neriin are ingredients derived from nerium oleander."

Kate blinked, while Steve's mouth dropped open.

"_Oleander_?" he wondered out loud. "You're saying, I've been poisoned?"

"What I'm saying is that somehow you've ingested certain parts of oleander plant, maybe its leaf or its flower or its stalk. Say, you didn't chew on any suspicious leaves lately, did you, Steve?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Absolutely not. And I know the difference between oleander and marijuana."

Kate stared at him with great interest, which caused Steve to quickly reply, "I've been to Amsterdam once, before I joined the police force. Enough said."

"Alright." She smirked, and vowed to ask him more about it later.

Steve wearily asked the smiling doctor, "How am I doing exactly?"

"Your vitals are stronger compared to before, but you're not out of danger yet," Dr. Palmer replied. "As long as those toxins are still inside your bloodstream, there's a huge risk of organ failure."

Steve turned another shade of pale. "So what's next?"

"Now that we know what's really inside you, we can give you the accurate antidote to reverse the effects of the poison. Besides that, we shall administer the gastric lavage."

Steve looked utterly horrified. "You want to pump my stomach? Jesus Christ!"

"It's the best protective measure to reduce absorption of the toxic compounds. I know it sounds awful, Steve, but you won't feel a thing. I promise."

Sighing, Steve draped an arm over his eyes and muttered, "This gets better and better."

"I'll come back later," said Dr. Palmer, walking towards the door. "In the meantime, I suggest you find out how you managed to ingest the poison in the first place. We don't want a repeat performance, do we?"

After the doctor left, Kate turned to Steve. "So I guessed correctly. You've been poisoned."

Steve removed his arm from his eyes to stare back at her. "Someone tried to kill me, you mean."

"Yes, but who would want to kill you?"

He shrugged. "I've got a long list. Occupational hazard, Kate."

"Come on, mate. Think! There must be someone you know out there, any bent coppers that you've put away, who is mad enough at you to wipe you off the face of the earth."

"Like I said, Kate. It's a _long_ list," he shot back. "Besides, if anyone wants me out of the picture, why didn't they just do it out right? Why didn't they shoot me or stab me or simply throw me down the stairs? Why poisoned me? That sounds personal."

Kate bit her lower lip as she pondered. "I think you're right. It does sound personal. Say, you pissed off any pretty nurses lately?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're a riot, Kate."

"You don't have any suspects in mind? Any idea at all?"

"None whatsoever."

A moment later, she asked, "Tell me, when did you actually start feeling off?"

"I've told you. I started to feel sick right before we began the interview."

"That means, about three hours ago."

"Yes."

"You were perfectly fine this morning."

"Exactly."

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

He stared back. "Seriously, Kate? I can barely think straight here."

"Come one, mate. Work with me. I'm trying to track back what you've ingested within the last twelve hours. So what did you eat for breakfast, and what time?"

"I made myself some toast and a cup of coffee. The usual. It was around 7.30."

"Okay, what next?"

He sighed. "Around 10.00 at the office, I get myself another cup of coffee."

"You made it yourself?"

"Of course."

"When did you go out for lunch?"

"I didn't," Steve replied, rubbing his forehead. He was getting tired from Kate's 'interrogation'. "I had to compile the files for Abbott interview, remember?"

"But weren't you hungry?"

"Indeed. Luckily for me, Fiona offered me some sandwiches she brought from home."

"Fiona? Fiona Cole, that new support staff from the telecommunications department?"

"Yeah."

"The girl you once told me about, who gives you goo goo eyes each time you get her assistance on phone triangulation and such?"

He hesitated. "Uh…yeah. She's the one."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You didn't shag her, did you?"

"What? _No_! Absolutely not. I don't mess with junior co-workers."

"Right, except for DS Rogerson and DS Railston, as well as witnesses and suspects. Your shagging record is outstanding, mate."

"Oh, for Christ sake, Kate. I did not shag Fiona. She's pretty and all but she kinda rubs me the wrong way."

"How wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this. It's just…It's kinda creepy, alright? Sometimes Fiona appears at places I usually hang out, like my favorite bar or the gym. There was this one time when I stumbled into her at the tailor shop where I was getting my suit made."

"Yeah, that's creepy." Kate agreed, looking completely surprised. "Steve, why haven't you told me about all this?"

"I thought it was merely a coincidence. Besides, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, it sounds real suspicious to me. We need to consider her involvement in your being poisoned. Did you finish the sandwiches she gave you?"

"She gave me the entire Tupperware. I polished off two pieces." At Kate's incredulous look, he protested, "What? I was hungry."

She sighed out loud. "Steve, didn't your parents ever tell you not to accept food from strangers?"

"Like I said, I was hungry. And she is not a stranger."

"God, you are hopeless."

"Whatever. Look, Kate, I'm real tired."

She looked closely at him. Steve indeed looked awfully wan, his eyes droopy. "I'm sorry about all the questioning, mate. I just need to find out what really happened to you."

"That's okay, I understand." And then his eyes widened. "Kate."

"Yes?"

"I didn't finish them off."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a last piece of sandwich left inside the Tupperware."

Kate felt a sliver of hope. "Are you sure? Where is the Tupperware now?"

"The last time I checked, it was on my desk."

She quickly took out her mobile phone to call the gaffer. Superintendent Hastings answered the call on the first ring.

"Yes, Kate. How's Steve? What did the toxicology report say?"

"Steve has been poisoned."

Hastings was quiet for a heartbeat before he exploded, "_What_?! How?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, sir. I'm heading back to the office. But first, I need you to do something for me."

"Tell me what you need, Kate."

"Go to Steve's workstation. There's a Tupperware on his desk. We need to run a forensic on its content. I'll be there as soon I can."

"I don't understand what's really going on, Kate, but I'll go and get that bloody Tupperware."

"Thank you, sir. And there's another thing."

"What?"

"We need to dig into Fiona Cole's background."

"Fiona Cole? That wee girl from telecommunications?"

"Yes, sir. That's the one."

"Consider it done. But really, Kate. Get back here right now. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm on my way."

Turning to Steve, she found him already asleep. She squeezed his hand and softly said, "Get well soon, mate. I'll get this person who harms you."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

"We got her, Steve. Fiona Cole finally admitted to everything during her interview just now," Kate was saying almost twenty four hours later.

Sitting up in his bed with a pillow supporting his back, Steve closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. Yet, deep down, he felt an inexplicable sadness. And he still couldn't understand why Fiona did what she did.

"She has been arrested and will be charged with attempted murder. That girl has the means, motives and opportunity," said Superintendent Hastings, who sat leaning against the sill by the window, his arms crossed.

"It's the means that becomes her ultimate downfall," Kate added. "The forensics found minced oleander leaves inside the sandwiches, and they match to the type of leaf from an oleander tree found in her backyard."

"This is insane." Steve shook his head in disbelief. "What exactly is her motive? What have I done to her?"

"Precisely. You've done nothing, mate." Kate came closer to sit on the bed. She then quietly said, "Fiona has been closely watching you for quite a while now. Remember your first assignment together, about six months ago?"

"I remember." He nodded. "We had to work very late, tracking the movement of various burner phone numbers related to that gang of arm dealers operating in Moss Heath. She has been a real big help during that operation."

"You drove her home afterwards."

"Yes, I did."

"She told us that before she got out of your car, she tried to kiss you. But you turned your face away at the last moment."

Sighing, Steve looked down at his hands. "I didn't think it was appropriate. I like her, but…not like that."

"We believe she secretly admires you," Kate said. "We've checked her mobile phone and we found dozens of photos that were discreetly taken without your knowledge. There are pictures of you at your workstation, at the gym, even outside your flat."

"Jesus…" Steve was dismayed. "She has been stalking me?"

"Not only that," the gaffer added. "Upon searching her house, we found her personal diary. She wrote everything about you in it. That girl is clearly obsessed with you, son. However, her writings in there takes a darker turn lately."

"It began about a month ago, after you got shot," Kate said. "Fiona wrote this in her diary, and I quote, "_I went to visit Steve at the hospital to see how he's doing, instead I found him in the arms of a black haired bitch. The fucking bastard_." "

Shocked, Steve's eyes instantly widened. "She saw me with Nicky."

Nicky was DS Nicola Rogerson, an officer attached to the Major Violent Crime Unit. She also happened to be Steve's former girlfriend. Recently, they had started to go out on dates again, but he was still unsure how far their renewed relationship would carry on.

"Fiona admitted that she was insanely jealous, seeing the two of you together. But most of all, she's angry at you, Steve," Kate explained. "She thinks you are a hypocrite. You're ignoring her while at the same time you're smooching with other female co-worker."

Steve groaned out loud. "_That _is the reason she tried to kill me? Really?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Hastings dryly commented. "Trust me, son. I know."

"Still, this is completely absurd, sir. Fiona poisoned me just because I didn't return her favor?" There were traces of colors on Steve's otherwise pale face as he grew more agitated. "I need to speak to her."

"You are _not _going anywhere near her, Steve," Kate told him. "Besides, she is in a lock up and is waiting to face the crown prosecutor."

"I want to know why she's doing this. Maybe I can help her in some way."

"Son, you are not responsible for her actions," Hastings told him. "Fiona Cole is obviously a very disturbed girl. But clearly what she did to you was wrong. Leave it to the law to decide her fate."

Looking at his superiors, Steve knew that the both of them would never let him go and see Fiona. They were protective of him that way.

"Look, I feel sorry for her. I didn't mean to lead her on or anything."

"Steve, you did none of that. It's all in Fiona's head." Kate reached over to pat his hand. "Try to forget about her, alright? Concentrate on getting better."

"I actually feel a lot better already. And Dr. Palmer said the antidote has worked just fine. They just need to do another tox screen. And if everything is to their satisfaction, I can go home tomorrow."

Both Kate and the gaffer looked incredibly relieved to hear that.

"Thank God…" Kate said, and she gathered him into her arms for a brief hug.

Grinning, Hastings walked closer to the bed. "So, Steve, what lesson did you learn from all this?"

Frowning, Steve replied, "Um…do not take any food from strangers?"

"No, you silly wee gobshite." The gaffer rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You must immediately come to us the moment something feels horribly wrong. Do not keep it to yourself until you're already at death door. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Steve muttered, looking a tad sheepish.

"But the biggest lesson is you can't shag your own co-workers without serious consequences," Kate teasingly added, much to Hasting's amusement.

Steve scowled at her. "Ha ha. Hilarious."

Smiling, she then added, "Seriously, mate. I'm glad to know you're going to be okay."

"Me too," Superintendent Hastings said as he put on his service cap. "Steve, get well soon and I'll see you at the office. Bent coppers still roam free out there, and I need my best team to nick them all."

Steve smiled back. "I can't hardly wait, sir."

**THE END**

**Stay tuned for more LOD stories. Later, guys. **

"**I don't have to run. No one's chasing me." – DS Steve Arnott.**


End file.
